Jeido Jeido no Mi
The Jeido Jeido no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to manipulate, become different colored Jades and forms. Jeido meaning “Jade”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Jade-Jade Fruit. It was eaten by the very young and dangerous assassin Tsuyaka Suigyoku , since then he has been called the Beautiful Jade Warrior or Artist. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Fruit that it allows the user to manipulate and become Jade, such as creating jade weapons. The user is able to touch anything and turn it into jade, to manipulate it transforming it into particles. The user is able to break down the jade and reform, while the user can transform into jade as well. Becoming the prefect defense, the user suffers the standard devil fruit weakness. Usage The usage of this fruit is able to be adapted into almost every kind of situation. The user is able to produce the jade in an unlimited amount, being able to create jade weapons and other such items that are said to have magical properties. The user is also to become jade themselves the ultimate defense, if the user is destroyed while in jade form. The user only needs to turn the jade into particles and then these particles reform. Making the user unharmed, many other abilities have not been seen yet. However one of the most horrifying is that if the user touches an object or another person they can turn this person to jade. Of course the user can control when and not to do this. Attacks *'Jeido Jeido no Eki:' This technique/attack allows the user to literally, melt jade into a liquid form and use it as water. Although the liquid jade has special properties, such as not being able to be expelled from the area. The user themselves can turn into liquid jade as well, escaping gun shots and stabs to their body. In Tsuyaka’s case he turns into liquid jade to slide under doors and other area were he wouldn’t draw attention to himself. *'Jeido Jeido no Shikoru:' This technique/attack is the complete of opposite of the Jeido Jeido no Eki. It allows the user to turn the liquid jade or the user’s body completely too solid jade. This becomes the prefect defense allow the user to become almost invincible, the user can also create protective barriers as well of this jade around him or whomever he wishes. *'Jeido Jeido no Sesshoku:' This technique/attack allows the user to literally touch any surface, object or even person. Upon making contacting with the user the victim will turn completely too jade. Once this happens the user will either slowly or rapidly turn to jade depending on what the user wishes to do with the victim. When the user has fully turned to jade, he or she can’t change back then the user will mostly break the bodies of the victims. *'Jeido Jeido no Sebone': This technique/attack allows the user to their body be completely covered in jade in the form of a spike like exoskeleton. This exoskeleton is so fine that the naked eye cannot see this, but the exoskeleton also the user to go into battle without getting a single wound on his or her body. *'Jeido Jeido no Teniwoha:' This technique/attack allows the user to break down the jade into tiny particles, then forming these particles into small razor blades. These particles would then race either around the victim or act as a defense barrier for the user. These particles will often form a whirlwind around an opponent and cut them up. *'Jeido Jeido no Teniwoha Ichi:'This subclass technique allows the user to force the jade particles into the body of the opponent through a number of openings in the body. Mostly through wounds and the mouth, the opponent inhales these particles. Once inside the body, the user can control where they go. Most of the time to the lungs to cut the lungs up from the inside out and in the heart. *'Jeido Jeido no Teniwoha Ni:' This is another subclass technique, in which the user can send the particles into an opponent’s body, but this one shall target the brain of the opponent. Then the particles of this jade will turn into razor sharp spikes, which will attack themselves to certain parts of the brain. To make the opponents body do certain actions, by affecting the nerves system and the brain function. *'Jeido Jeido no Teniwoha San:' This technique the user uses himself, by having jade particles running through his body. Which these particles act as white blood cells, destroying any poison or other harmful substance in the user’s body. Also if the user is injured in battle, these particles will come unto the injure and repair the damaged tissue. *'Jeido Jeido no Hissatsu Hyōsō:' The user unleashes giant spikes made of jade if they are endangered or wishing to take out a large number of opponents. The user can hide these spikes in the ground until an opponent appears by these spike and when he or she chooses they can bring the jade spikes up from the ground stabbing the opponent. *'Jeido Jeido no Kagami:' This allows the user to create jade like mirrors in any area on any surface, expect for water. The user is able to travel through these mirrors, through the use of Ninjustu Tsuyaka has been able to create two mirrors. These two mirrors can redirect an attack back at an opponent, such as redirecting an energy beam. The beam will go into a mirror in front of Tsuyaka and the second mirror will appear will the user wishes to give the attack back. *'Jeido Jeido no Kagami Makyō Hyōshō:' The user can create a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of Jade to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. The user can then enter one of the mirrors, and jump to another mirror with great speed to where untrained eyes can't keep up. While moving about he bombards the opponent with attacks at very high speeds, such that the rest of the world appears to be moving in slow motion compared to him. Also, all the mirrors show a reflection of the user, so it is difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror the user is in. If the mirror the user is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror. This is one of the most deadliest power that the user has over the Jade-Jade Fruit and has taken thousands with this single attack. *'Jeido Jeido Clone:' This ability allows the user to create a clone of him or her, from liquid jade. The clones are able to take the place of the original user if he or she is in hiding for a surprise attack. The clones also do many numbers of different purposes, such as grabbing onto opponents from behind and being able to turn them into jade. The clones can often act as a decoy for attacks as well. *'Jeido Jeido Swords': This allows the user to transform liquid jade into a sword like form, the user can use these swords in battle. Having an unlimited amount of sword at the user’s powers. *'Jeido Jeido Shower:' The user gathers some liquid jade and particles from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. The user then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route. Tsuyaka is able to perform this attack, allowing him to pin an opponent's arm and attack while they cannot use any techniques themselves. *'Jeido Jeido Dome:' The user can quickly create a jade dome around his allies and himself to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many energy blasts and sword strikes. *'Jeido Jeido Illusion:' through the use of Ninjustu and Tsuyaka’s jade mirrors. He can show his opponents their worse fears and whatever else he had gathered from the jade particles in the opponent’s body. Such as showing a dead loved one in the mirror suffering hell, as the opponent sees this. This attack is mostly used for emotional attacks to lower the opponents guard and to weaken them emotionally. Gallery gfhjfgjhfghj.jpg|Jeido Jeido no Eki, Tsuyaka showing his ability to turn jade into a liquid substance kl;jkl;kl;.jpg|Jeido Jeido no Kagami vcbncvnbbvn.jpg|Jeido Jeido no Kagami Makyō Hyōshō in action fghjfgjh.JPG|Jeido Jeido no Hissatsu Hyōsō, creating thousands of spikes in different shapes and sizes. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit